Close Proximity
by DeusXWaifu
Summary: Jud's appartment it being repaired after here favorit neighbours knocked down a walk. So he stays with Nick until it fix. Rule 63 Judy name Jud plus yaoi so yeah.


Jud sat on the couch kicking his feet back and forth on Nick's couch. This was his first time in Nick's apartment it really put his to shame then again, he used to make two hundred dollars a day. The size could easily house a few animals larger then Nick. The living room and kitchen are connected with a bar counter separating the two rooms. Still waiting on Nick Jud gazing around the room trying to spot something intrusion.

Nick's coffee table it was relatively barren other than a few empty coffee cups on it and a T.V. remote. The walls didn't fare much better except for one picture and a T.V. mounted on another. Jud hopped up to get a closer look at it. In the photo, it showed a young Nick standing next to a taller curvaceous fox. Whoever the older fox was she was absolutely beautiful.

"You better not be checking out my mom." A familiar voice threatened coming from the apartment entrance. It was Nick sauntering in with a bag of food in one of his hands.

"This is your mom!" Jud blurted out.

"Of course, where do you think I got my looks" Nick said striking a pose as well showing of his cocky smile.

Looking back at the photo Jud started noticing the similarity. Both were foxes, but that was obvious as well as both having green eyes. The thing that studded out the most was the hips. While not as dominant as his mom's Nick certainly had his mom's hips. Jun glanced back and forth at the two fox to confirm this.

Nick gave a chuckle, "Oh, Carrots I picked you food up. Since you got me my job I should probably feed you too." Nick said lifting a white bag full of vegetables the largest of this were carrots. "Fresh too." He added.

Nick walked into the kitchen setting the bag on the counter leaving it for Jud to dig through and when to his room. Jud happily dug through the bag grabbing a few carrots they really were fresh, but more importantly they were delicious. Where ever he got, they were incredible he never had anything close to this even the one on the family farm weren't this good.

"Nick, man where did you get this its freaking great!" Jud shouted.

"I know a guy." Nick shouted back his voice muffled by his bedrooms closed door.

That always was always his go to answer. I did kind of bother him that Nick keep a lot of secrets about his old life before becoming a cop. He didn't blame him though who knows what some of the people in his past would do to him now that he was one. The few Jud knew about wanted him dead like Mr. Big. Maybe one day he wouldn't have to worry about his past, but knowing Nick it was unlikely he always found trouble.

Going back to the carrots Jud continued to much down on them letting out small moans of joy with every bit they really where that good. On his sixth carrot, he could Nick coming back toward the kitchen. Grabbing another carrot, he turned to see thank Nick. However, he was caught off guard by a shirtless Nick in baggy sleep pants.

Turning back to the bag of food with one quick motion he said, "why aren't you warring anything."

"I'm warring jammy pants." Nick said plotting down on the opposite side of him. "You don't expect me to where my uniform the whole time you were here did you? Now where are my blue berries?" Nick add digging through bag in search of this blue berries.

Jud felt a bit uncomfortable he did want to look over at Nick, but it didn't stop him from glancing over a few times. His body was slender and without a shirt on his hips were oblivious it really when well with his slender body. Jud had to get it out of him mind though he could feel himself getting harder with every glance at Nick. Jud's could feel his penis push against his jeans at this point.

"This is bad." Jud through to himself. "I'm not a damn teenager anymore I can't keep getter erections like this." Jud nonchalantly pushed his member up knowing very well it would show in his pants leg.

Nick still searching for his blue berries was clueless to Jud's struggle. As Jud finished Nick finished as well pulling out a container of blue berries. Throwing a handful into his mouth he started crewing. Before he could swallow he add another hand full of berries letting the juice drip down. When he did finally did swallow, he left plenty of berry juice dripping from his mouth.

"Sorry," he said "but you know love my berries." he finished by licking his lips, but still letting some drops drip down.

Jud didn't have to look in a mirror to know his face was red. He was sitting across a shirtless sexy fox who had to be purposely tempting him with that. Jun rubbed his legs together to try and contain himself to no avail. As Nick when back for another hand full of berries Jud used this to make as quick escape.

"Hay, where your bathroom again?" Jud asked keeping his face out of view.

"Down the hall." Nick responded.

An before he was able to bring a berry to his mouth Jud made a mad dash to the bathroom. The moment the door closed he undid his pants and letting his member free. Jud's hand acted on its own at this point and begin pumping himself back and forth. The only thing running through his mind was Nick and his tongue wrapped around his dick.

"mmh…damn it. He is my friend but…" Jub said speeding up.

He couldn't stop himself the sensation was incredible. The last time he could jack-off in private was before the police academy. His other hand made it way to the head of his six-inch member and started rubbing. It sent a shiver though his body, however this didn't slow him down. He had to get it out of his system. The second he thought of shoving it in Nick's sexy curvy body he came shooting a stream of white across the bathroom. Jud fell on his bottom still having cum drip from his penis.

"Fuck that felt great." Looking at the mess he created he closed he eye, "that's a lot more than I thought. "He his hand still one he member he stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. It was embarrassing to see himself with his pants around his legs and his penis in his hand. "If this is what Nick wanted me to do then I did it."

After spending some time cleaning up mess he made his way back to the living room to see Nick sprawled out on the couch. Watching the news unaware Jud's presents not that he wanted it. Looking out the window he saw that it was starting to get dark. He knew that it was the late to begin, but did it really take that long to clean his mess up.

"Yo took you long enough what where you doing in there?" Nick asked stretching further out on the couch.

"I just had to go you know." Jud mumbled plopping down in front of the couch.


End file.
